


You Stole

by RiseAgainPhoenix (matchsticks)



Category: Rebel Without a Cause (1955)
Genre: Character Study, Existential Angst, Fanvid, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchsticks/pseuds/RiseAgainPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[fanvid] Character study of Plato set to Brand New's "You Stole"; Last night they said the fire had spread and we said our prayers, and now the flames are burning me in my bed but I just don't care. We all go to sleep in the same place, and in the morning hope that we're all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Stole

http://www.youtube.com/embed/BSYMpEg-Lwk


End file.
